Healing Hearts
by Nanna Black
Summary: Serena, desiludida com Darien, teme se envolver. Seiya só viveu romances breves. Seus caminhos se cruzam, e nasce um amor irresistivel. Capitulo novo, titulo novo! Antiga 'De Repente, O Amor'
1. O Afilhado do sr Tsukino

Notas Da Autora: Olá! Aqui estou eu, com minha nova história: "De Repente, O Amor". Essa é a primeira que publico sobre Sailor Moon, e o casal central é o meu predileto, Seiya Kou, e Serena Tsukino.

Esclarecimento: Quero deixar claro que a história está situada num universo alternativo, onde não existem as Sailor Moon e as Stars, nem o Milênio de Prata. Darien não aparece na história (bom, só no começo).

As personalidades das personagens também mudaram um pouco.

Sinopse: Serena está ferida pelo desprezo de Darien, e agora teme se entregar a uma nova relação. Seiya nunca se apaixonou de verdade, e mantém relacionamentos superficiais. Seus caminhos se cruzam, e tudo pode acontecer.

Disclaimer: Se fosse meu, eu deixava o Darien com a Raye (há quem diga que eles namoraram. Não sei, porque não vi a primeira fase de Sailor Moon), e teria feito o Seiya aparecer há muito mais tempo!

De Repente, O Amor – Capítulo 1: O Afilhado Do Sr. Tsukino.

_Um homem alto, moreno, cabelos curtos, olhos azuis, encarava – a com frio desdém:_

_"Acho melhor terminarmos, Tsukino"_

_O modo impessoal como ele pronunciara seu sobrenome machucou – a mais do que a frieza em seus olhos, geralmente tão calorosos e meigos. Uma risada feminina e musical foi ouvida e, em seguida, uma garota de cabelos arroxeados abraçou – o:_

_"Essa é minha noiva, Setsuna. Setty, essa é minha ex. namorada, Serena Tsukino" Ele apresentou – as. Setsuna sorriu, compadecida, e estendeu a mão para a outra. Mas, cega pelas lágrimas, a loura correu, e ouviu, ao longe, as risadas zombeteiras de Setsuna e seu noivo._

Serena Tsukino acordou no meio da madrugada quente. A Lua era um disco de prata, refletida nas águas tranqüilas do lago. O céu estava pontilhado de estrelas.

"Nem nos sonhos ele me deixa em paz" Sussurrou. Acomodando – se sob os lençóis, ela tentou dormir, mas sua irmã gêmea, Minako, abriu sua porta:

"Serena! Acorde!"

"O que é, Mina?" A outra perguntou, mal humorada. Mina era loura dos olhos azuis como Serena, mas as duas eram gêmeas fraternas, ou seja, se pareciam bem pouco. Mina, a gêmea mais velha, era alta, decidida e expansiva. Serena, a gêmea caçula, era baixinha, delicada e introspectiva.

"O papai disse que é para a gente ir para o aeroporto esperar o afilhado dele. É pra levarmos as meninas"

As meninas a quem Mina se referia, eram Raye, Ami, Lita, Michiru e Haruka. Amigas das gêmeas Tsukino desde o jardim de infância, as cinco garotas estavam ansiosas para conhecer o falado afilhado de Kenji Tsukino, pai de Mina e Serena.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou. Mas ele não chega só cinco horas?"

"Serena" Mina disse, pacientemente "São quatro horas. Vamos! Ânimo!" Com isso, ela se retirou, mergulhando o quarto da irmã na escuridão.

Espreguiçando – se, Serena ouviu um miado baixo do lado de fora da sua janela. A loura viu que era sua gata, Luna, e o gato de Mina, Artêmis.

"Oi, Luna! Oi, Artêmis!" Ela falou, abrindo a vidraça para que o casal de gatos entrasse. Luna enroscou – se no colo da dona, ronronando, enquanto Artêmis escapava pela portinhola que havia na porta de Serena.

"Luna, querida, você vai comigo ao aeroporto, não é?" Serena perguntou à gata, que a olhou expressivamente. "Muito bem, então. Vou me trocar, depressa, e já poderemos ir" Colocando Luna sobre a cama em desalinho, Serena escolheu uma calça jeans justa e um suéter rosa de gola alta.

Seiya Kou aguardava ansiosamente a pequena comitiva que iria apanhá – lo no aeroporto. Seu padrinho lhe dissera que iria enviar suas filhas gêmeas e mais um grupo de amigas para buscá – lo. Enquanto procurava as gêmeas com o olhar, ele a viu:

Pequenina e linda como um anjo, a garota carregava uma gatinha púrpura no colo. Seiya percebeu que havia nela um ar de desamparo e fragilidade irresistíveis. Dona de reluzentes olhos azuis e uma longa cabeleira loura, a garota usava um suéter de lã rosa – clara, com gola alta. De cabelos trançados, ela parecia uma menininha.

"Com licença?" Uma voz firme tirou – o de sua contemplação muda. Seiya percebeu que quem lhe falara era uma jovem alta, de cabelos louros curtos e olhos azuis desbotados. Com um ar de feroz determinação no rosto, ela interpelou – o:

"Seiya Kou?"

"Si... Sim" Seiya disse, gaguejando imperceptivelmente. Havia algo naquela garota que o assustava e oprimia.

"Ótimo!" Ela disse, sorrindo "Oi! Meninas! Aqui! Achei ele!" Ela berrou, para um grupo, onde estava a lourinha que Seiya observara. A garota não o encarou, preocupada em acariciar a pelagem púrpura da gata (Seiya sabia que era uma gata pelos olhos, grandes e assustados).

"Olá" Quatro garotas e um rapaz lhe cumprimentaram.

"Olá" Ele respondeu. Encarou com um sorriso a garota com a gata "Oi. Sou Seiya..."

"Se... Serena" Ela gaguejou, olhando – o rapidamente nos olhos.

"Sou Minako, pode chamar de Mina" Disse a que o interpelara.

"Raye" Disse uma garota, de longos cabelos negros e expressão pensativa.

"Ami" Esta tinha os cabelos azuis, cortados a la Chanel, e olhos também azuis. Carregava um livro, que lia, bastante concentrada.

"Michiru" Dona de cabelos esverdeados e expressão doce, Michiru estava de mãos dadas com o único rapaz do grupo.

"Esta é Haruka" Mina apontou, sorrindo. Seiya disfarçou a surpresa ao descobrir que se tratava de uma garota "Papai mandou que viéssemos buscá – lo. Ele está esperando em casa"

"Ah, então você é uma das gêmeas do tio Kenji?" Seiya perguntou, interessado "Ele disse que ia mandar as gêmeas. A outra ficou em casa, dormindo?"

"Na verdade" Mina deu uma risadinha "A minha gêmea está mais preocupada em cuidar de sua gata"

Seiya estacou, abobalhado, e olhou de Mina para Serena. A única semelhança entre elas eram os cabelos, os olhos e a pele: eram louras de cabelos compridos, tinham olhos azuis e pele muito branca.

"Vocês se parecem bem pouco. Só na aparência física"

"É verdade" Serena disse, baixinho "Eu sigo mais as regras. Mina as desrespeita. Por exemplo, não temos carteira, mas Mina dirige desde os treze anos"

"E quantos anos vocês têm agora?" Seiya perguntou, sentando – se no espaçoso banco com Serena.

"Dezessete" Ela respondeu, timidamente.

Mina, rindo – se, sentou – se ao volante da espaçosa van negra. Além do banco frontal, o veículo tinha dois outros bancos. No frontal, sentaram Mina ao volante, e Ami e Raye ao lado dela. No banco intermediário, sentaram – se Michiru e Haruka. E, no traseiro, Seiya e Serena.

O silêncio instalou – se no carro. A não ser pelo rádio, que tocava músicas americanas, o único barulho ouvido era o do folhear do livro de Ami. Raye, Lita, Michiru e Haruka caíram no sono. Serena ficou acordada, cantando baixinho enquanto brincava com as orelhas da gata, que agora dormia profundamente.

"Bela felina" Seiya disse, acariciando levemente os pêlos dorsais da gata. O animal ronronou e acomodou – se no colo da dona. Serena sorriu, de rosto baixo, e sussurrou:

"Obrigada. Luna está comigo desde que completei quinze anos. Mina também tem um gato, sabe? É um macho"

"Artêmis" Mina falou, parando de cantarolar "Ele é marido da Luna, literalmente. Ela está prenhe da segunda ninhada. Na primeira, foram sete gatinhos, extremamente peludos e fofos"

"Mina, como eu, é apaixonada por gatos" Serena disse, sem erguer os olhos da gata.

"Sabe, eu adoro gatos, também. Tenho um persa que é o meu orgulho. Já foi pai pela quinta vez, com a gata de minha irmã"

"Você tem irmãos?" Mina perguntou, louca por uma conversa que a mantivesse desperta.

"Sim, somos quatro filhos: tenho dois irmãos e uma irmã, todos mais velhos que eu" Seiya respondeu "Taiki tem 24 anos, Yaten, 22, e Setsuna, 20. Eu sou o caçula, tenho 18 anos"

"E todos são comprometidos?" Mina perguntou, manobrando o carro.

"Só Yaten e Setsuna. Yaten namora uma menina, Ruki, há um ano, e Setsuna está casada com Darien Chiba, há seis meses. Está grávida, de quatro meses"

Seiya percebeu que Serena ficou pálida e preocupou – se:

"O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?"

Serena saltou do carro, correu para seu quarto e trancou – se lá. Mina deu um suspiro e, em silêncio, levou as sonolentas amigas aos quartos de hóspedes. Depois de acomodá – las, levou Seiya até a sala:

"Serena ficou daquele jeito" Mina disse, depois de um profundo silêncio "logo depois que seu namorado terminou com ela"

"Que canalha!" Seiya enfureceu – se. Depois de encará – lo, minutos a fio, Mina suspirou e disse:

"O canalha é o Darien, noivo da sua irmã"

Seiya sentiu o sangue gelar. Setsuna explicara a ele, Taiki e Yaten, tão logo começara a namorar Chiba, que ele tinha uma namorada em Tóquio, muito mais nova que ele, mas de quem ele gostava muito.

_"Sentem – se, garotos" A única menina da família disse, séria._

_Seiya, Taiki e Yaten sentaram – se, curiosos. Setsuna era uma pessoa alegre e expansiva e, de uns tempos pra cá, andava preocupada e retraída._

_"O que foi, Seth?" Taiki perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. Eles ouviram a irmã suspirar e dizer: _

_"Estou namorando"_

_Por essa, os Kou não esperavam. Setsuna era filha única e o pai incutira nos três filhos profundo senso de zelo em relação à honra da irmã. Taiki, precipitado, ergueu – se, e interpelou Setsuna:_

_"Ele lhe desonrou, irmã?" Para surpresa dos três rapazes, a moça riu e sacudiu a bela cabeleira lilás:_

_"Não, Taiki. Ainda sou virgem. Ele quer casar comigo, mas é comprometido"_

_"O QUÊ?" Yaten berrou "Ele não quer casar com você, sua ingênua, quer desonrá – la!" O irmão do meio ergueu a mão para esbofetear a irmã, mas Seiya segurou seu pulso:_

_"NÃO, YATEN! Vamos ouvir o que Seth tem a dizer"_

_"Obrigado, irmãozinho" A moça disse, carinhosamente "Ele namora uma moça muito mais nova que ele, mas não a ama. Só não quer magoá – la"_

Seiya, depois de recordar a conversa que Setsuna tivera ao anunciar o namoro, narrou – a à Mina. A moça ficou triste e narrou – lhe a reação da irmã.

_Serena saiu de casa, a alma leve e despreocupada, e o coração amoroso e apaixonado. Alegremente, ela estava indo ao encontro de Darien, que ela pensava ser seu grande amor. Mina se encarregaria de cuidar de Luna, sua doce gatinha, Serena estava certa._

_Depois de muito caminhar por entre as perfumadas alamedas, formadas por margaridas, rosas, pés de cerejeira e dentes de leão, Serena encontrou o universitário de pé, encostado em um cipreste. Lia um grosso volume, e Serena leu seu título em voz alta:_

_"Lolita, de Vladimir Nabukov"_

_"Oh, Serena!" Ele assustou – se e fechou o livro, depressa. Atenta, sensível e intuitiva, Serena estranhou a seriedade, e a frieza com que ele a tratara. Darien nunca fora tão frio e quase mal educado, nos poucos meses que namoravam._

_"Algo errado?" Perguntou, receosa._

_Darien suspirou, pesadamente. Serena preocupou – se quando ele respondeu:_

_"Sim, Serena, há algo errado. Erradíssimo, se assim pode – se dizer"_

_"O que aconteceu?"_

_"Estou noivo"_

_"O quê?"_

_"Você ouviu, Tsukino. Estou noivo e amo minha noiva"_

_"Você está brincando!"_

_"Não, não estou, Tsukino. Acho melhor terminarmos aqui"_

_Ele afastou – se, lendo seu romance. Serena, chocada e perplexa, parecia estar fincada no chão, incapaz de mover – se._

Seiya teve pena de Serena. Mina calou – se. Seiya perguntou:

"Quem a encontrou?"

Mina suspirou e retomou o fio da meada:

_Inesperadamente, soou uma forte trovoada. Melvin e Molly, amigos há muitos anos das gêmeas Tsukino, correram para uma das muitas marquises que se alinhavam ao redor do oloroso parque._

_Trombaram com uma figura, pequena, enlameada, chorosa, tremendo de frio. Melvin ergueu Molly, que caíra com o impacto da batida, e os dois, assustados, olharam para o que quer que aquela criatura fosse._

_Reconheceram a basta cabeleira loira e os olhos azuis, agora tomados por uma dor infindável._

_"SERENA?!" Berraram em uníssono._

_Serena, sempre alegre e vibrante, estava em um estado lastimável, literalmente. A saia plissada, no estilo college, que usava em conjunto com uma blusinha rosa clara, estava molhada, moldando suas formas perfeitas. A blusa estava enlameada e rasgada. Um arranhão longo e profundo ia de seu joelho até o tornozelo. Um corte abrira – se na parte inferior de seu queixo, e do mesmo saía sangue ininterruptamente._

_Melvin e Molly, penalizados, levaram Serena até seu carro e deram carona a ela até sua casa. Itsuko, a mãe na Serena, recebeu a filha._

_Dias depois, Serena foi parar no hospital. Estava com pneumonia dupla, ardendo em febre. Corria risco de ter uma broncopneumonia, e quase deixou seus pais e amigos doentes de preocupação._

"Darien foi vê – la, e papai, inocente sem saber de nada, permitiu que ele entrasse para visitá – la. Estava certo de que Serena ficaria curada num instante da pneumonia. Ledo engano. Serena piorou, e quase morreu. Quando uma enfermeira foi arrumar seu quarto, encontrou uma foto de uma mulher, abraçada a Darien, com uma barriga saliente" Mina disse. "Você está bem, Seiya?"

Seiya estava pálido, e tremia loucamente. Tentando recuperar um pouco de seu autocontrole, gaguejou:

"Te... Tem a fo... foto aí?"

"Sim, claro" Mina respondeu "Está aqui"

Mina passou a foto às mãos de Seiya, que tremia loucamente. Para desolação de Seiya, uma rápida olhada na foto confirmou seus temores: a mulher era sua irmãzinha, Setsuna, grávida de dois meses, na época.

"Acho" Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio "que devo ir falar com Serena. Desculpar – me, pela minha irmã"


	2. Conversas

Notas Da Autora: Olá! Aqui estou eu, com minha nova história: "De Repente, O Amor". Essa é a primeira que publico sobre Sailor Moon, e o casal central é o meu predileto, Seiya Kou, e Serena Tsukino.

         Agradecimento: Obrigada a quem deixou os reviews. Adorei lê – los, e procurarei melhorar as histórias sob os aspectos que vocês indicaram.

Esclarecimento: Quero deixar claro que a história está situada num universo alternativo, onde não existem as Sailor Moon e as Stars (só o game da Sailor V), nem o Milênio de Prata. Darien não aparece na história (bom, só no começo).

As personalidades das personagens também mudaram um pouco.

Sinopse: Serena está ferida pelo desprezo de Darien, e agora teme se entregar a uma nova relação. Seiya nunca se apaixonou de verdade, e mantém relacionamentos superficiais. Seus caminhos se cruzam, e tudo pode acontecer.

Disclaimer: Se fosse meu, eu deixava o Darien com a Raye (há quem diga que eles namoraram. Não sei, porque não vi a primeira fase de Sailor Moon), e teria feito o Seiya aparecer há muito mais tempo!

No Capítulo Anterior: Mina passou a foto às mãos de Seiya, que tremia loucamente. Para desolação de Seiya, uma rápida olhada na foto confirmou seus temores: a mulher era sua irmãzinha, Setsuna, grávida de dois meses, na época.

"Acho" Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio "que devo ir falar com Serena. Desculpar – me, pela minha irmã"

De Repente, O Amor: Capítulo 2 – A Conversa No Quarto Rosa.

Ouvindo o visitante, Mina deu um sorriso, doce e sábio. Erguendo – se, dirigiu – se à escada:

"Venha. Vou levá – lo até o quarto dela"

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Seiya ainda tinha nas mãos a foto de sua irmã, Setsuna, abraçada a seu cunhado, Darien, exibindo a barriguinha.

"É este aqui" Mina disse, estacando abruptamente diante de uma porta, pintada de branco com pequenas flores cor – de – rosa suave e com a moldura pintada de rosa pálido.

"Sempre romântica, a Serena" A gêmea suspirou, conformada, enquanto balançava a longa cabeleira loura "Vou dormir, Seiya. Prazer em conhecê – lo. Boa noite"

"Boa noite, Mina" Seiya respondeu, sério. Depois que a garota sumiu por trás de uma porta, – amarela com pequenos raios laranja e de moldura laranja – o jovem bateu na porta branca.

O som foi maciço e suave. De dentro, uma leve voz, meiga e delicada, disse, embargada:

"Quem é?"

"Serena? Sou eu, Seiya"

O silêncio se fez dentro do aposento da jovem. Apenas o miado suave da gatinha foi ouvido, e a porta abriu – se.

Seiya viu – se dentro de um quarto, todo cor – de – rosa, amplo e aromatizado a rosas.

As paredes eram cobertas por papel de parede cor – de – rosa, com frisos brancos. Largas prateleiras patinadas de branco, com frisos rosa, carregavam ursinhos e bonecas. Numa escrivaninha branca, livros, muitos livros, indicavam que ela era uma garota estudiosa.

Num canto do grande aposento, estava uma pequena mesinha rosa, com uma pilha de CDs e um aparelho de som, rosa. Debaixo da mesinha, havia uma casinha, com uma caixinha de areia dentro, as duas, cor de rosa e branco. No cimo da casinha, tinha uma plaqueta, de madeira rosa. Uma vasilha de plástico mesclado de branco e rosa estava na frente da casinha. Gravado caprichosamente na plaqueta, estava o pomposo nome da gatinha de Serena:

_LUNA STAR TSUKINO_

"Você adora branco e cor de rosa" Ele disse, à guisa de começo de conversa. Foi quando fixou seu olhar em Serena. Ela usava um pijama de flanela rosa e pantufas de coelhinho, também cor de rosa. Sua cama era dupla, também rosa, coberta por lençóis e colchas brancos, e as cortinas, brancas e cor de rosa.

"É. Sou uma incorrigível romântica"  A garota disse, e botou a língua de fora, fazendo uma cômica careta.

Seiya deu uma gargalhada suave e ficou encantado quando a garota corou, embaraçada. Sorrindo, o jovem perguntou:

"Posso me sentar?"

"Sim, claro" A garota disse, puxando com um movimento fluido a cama sobressalente, coberta com um lençol rosa de coelhinhos brancos. "Instale – se aí"

O rapaz obedeceu ao suave mandamento da bela e ronronou, chamando a gatinha. Luna pulou do colo da dona, e enroscou – se no colo do recém – chegado. Seiya, acariciando a pelagem da gata, ouviu um assobio baixinho e ergueu o rosto, para ver o olhar assombrado da loura:

"Surpreendente! Você é o primeiro com quem Luna simpatiza de cara, desde..." A voz dela falhou, e Seiya ergueu os olhos para vê – la à beira das lágrimas "Desde o Darien"

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto da jovem e Seiya, com delicadeza, limpou – a. Luna miou, em solidariedade, e Serena deu uma risadinha.

"Como você o conheceu?"

_Serena tinha treze anos. Acompanhada pela fiel turminha, Raye, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Lita e, claro, Mina, ela foi à lanchonete onde seu melhor amigo, Andrew, trabalhava meio – período._

_"Oi, Andrew!" Disse Serena, com um sorriso radioso. Ele voltou o olhar para o septeto e sorriu:_

_"Ela não morre tão cedo. Oi, maninha! Eu estava falando de você pra esse meu amigo" O garoto explicou._

_Serena beijou Andrew no rosto, abraçou – o e, sorrateiramente, apanhou umas dez fichas de videogame. Distraidamente, acenou em cumprimento para o desconhecido e foi praticamente arrastada por Mina para o quiosque do fliperama da Sailor V. Rindo, Raye, Ami, Michiru e Haruka acompanharam as gêmeas._

_O grupo, pouco depois, aumentou quando o amigo, ilustre desconhecido, de Andrew, juntou – se a elas. Serena festejava, pois acabara de derrotar Mina no flíper. A gêmea estava inconsolável, mas reconhecia a vitória da caçula._

_"De mim você não ganha!" Intrometeu – se o desconhecido. Todos viraram – se para ele, e o rosto de Serena iluminou frente ao desafio. Ela pulou de volta para a cadeira e, dirigindo – se ao rapaz, desafiou – o:_

_"Prove"_

Serena parou de falar. Trazia um lindo e nostálgico sorriso no rosto, e virou – se para Seiya:

"Ele, é claro, perdeu. Mas foi aí que ficamos amigos"

"Você namorava na época?"

"Oh, não" Negou a jovem, balançando os cabelos dourados, presos em marias – chiquinhas "Eu tinha treze anos, era muito menininha. Preocupava – se mais em bater as meninas no flíper da Sailor V. Nos últimos quatro anos, tive que me desdobrar entre a escola, as aulas de flauta transversal, os cuidados com a Luna, o namoro e, claro, o flíper. O flíper é a minha vida"

"Eu tenho dois consoles videogame, na minha mala. Nintendo 64 e Playstation. Você sabe jogar?"

"Qual cartucho você tem?" Interessou – se a lourinha, os olhos iluminados por um vibrante fogo azul.

"No 64, James Bond Goldeneye. DK* 64, Zelda Ocarina Of Time, Pokémon e Mario Kart. No Playstation, Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone, Atlantis, Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX" O rapaz enumerou.

"Aaaahhh! Harry Potter!" A bela gritou, dando pulinhos, abraçada a Luna. "Você traz aqui?"

"Claro! Quer que eu chame as meninas?"

"Não precisa nem chamar!" Disse alguém, do lado de fora. Serena riu e indicou a Seiya que fosse abrir a porta. Do lado de fora, todas de camisola, parecendo muito acesas, estavam as amigas da lourinha.

Ami, sem graça devido à roupa de dormir, vestia uma camisola azul, de flanela, e meias felpudas, marrom. Seus cabelos curtos estavam presos em uma touquinha também azul.

Lita, sorrindo, usava uma camisola verde de náilon, com desenhos de folhas. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Raye tinha um baby doll de seda vermelha, muito contido, de pantufas de leãozinho, vermelhas. Seus cabelos faiscavam na luz, soltos.

Haruka e Michiru, parecendo gêmeas, usavam camisões de algodão, sendo que o de Haruka era dourado e marrom, e o de Michiru, azul esverdeado. Os chinelos seguiam a padronagem dos camisetões.

Mina, bocejando, usava um pijama como o de Serena, só que amarelo onde o de Serena era rosa, e laranja, onde o da gêmea era branco. Seus cabelos sedosos estavam trançados.

"Desculpe, meninas, não quisemos acordá – las" Seiya desculpou – se. Raye sorriu, maliciosamente:

"Ora, Serena, sozinha com um rapaz, no seu quarto?" Com a insinuação da amiga, Serena e Seiya ficaram vermelhíssimos, arrancando risadas de todas. As garotas entraram e eles ficaram jogando. Serena, para variar, bateu Mina em Mario Kart e, para assombro de Seiya, zerou rapidamente o Final Fantasy IX.

Depois de trazerem os colchonetes para o "quarto rosa", que era o carinhoso apelido dos aposentos de Serena, as meninas e Seiya ainda ficaram conversando até altas horas. Sempre por dentro dos últimos boatos, Raye e Lita atualizaram Ami, Michiru e Haruka quanto aos temas de conversa mais bombásticos. Mina, Serena e Seiya ficaram falando sobre comida, até que o burburinho cessou e todos dormiram feitos anjos.

No interior do Japão...

Darien estava com um braço em torno da cintura de Setsuna. E, com a outra mão livre, ele palmilhava, encantado, a barriga de sete meses da esposa. Os cabelos da jovem, soltos como cetim púrpuro, cobriam o tórax e o abdômen do jovem marido. Setsuna ressonava e Darien se pegou cantando a música preferida de Serena:

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together_

_Always**_

"Que coisa!" Falou o jovem, baixinho. "Por que estou pensando na Serena? Devo esquecê – la!"

Os pensamentos do jovem foram cortados pelos gemidos e a respiração entrecortada de Setsuna.

"Darien" Ela gemeu, suspirando profundamente "Acho... que..." Ela agora arquejava "Está... na hora... Doendo..."

"Calminha, doçura" Darien disse, e começou a gritar, enquanto amparava a parturiente "TAIKI! YATEN!"

Os sonolentos cunhados de Darien entraram nos aposentos simples do casal, e ficaram bem alerta quando Setsuna lhes deu a notícia. Nervoso, Yaten foi chamar a velha criada da família, Aukaili. Meia hora depois, Aukaili entrou, seguida de suas filhas, Masako, Tomoyko e Kendra, que carregavam toalhas, uma bacia e uma chaleira de água quente.

Masako postou – se à cabeça da parturiente, secando o suor que corria célere pela testa banhada da jovem. Tomoyko botou Taiki, Yaten e Darien porta afora. E Kendra, a mais velha, ficou ao lado da mãe, segurando a bacia cheia de água quente.

Doze horas depois, veio ao mundo a filhinha de Setsuna. Loirinha, de olhos azuis, pele branquinha e uma manchinha em forma de Lua no ombro, a pequena media 50 cm e pesava 5 quilos e 100 gramas. Aukaili enrolou uma pequena numa manta emborrachada e mergulhou – a na água morna. Kendra livrou – se da placenta, expelida pela parturiente pouco depois do nascimento do bebê. Masako tranqüilizou a mãe, ansiosa para ver seu bebê. Tomoyko apagou do quarto do casal os traços da presença da família.

"Parabéns" disse Aukaili, entregando o bebê à mãe "É uma menininha, de 5 quilos e 100 gramas, e inteiramente perfeita"

"Chame meu marido, por favor" Pediu Setsuna, cega de lágrimas. Aukaili mandou que Tomoyko fosse chamar Darien, que entrou seguido de perto pelos orgulhosos e comovidos Taiki e Yaten.

"Darien, ela é linda" Setsuna disse, de olhos fechados.

"Só tem um probleminha" Yaten disse, desconfiado.

"O que foi, irmão?" A mãe alarmou – se. Virou – se para a parteira "Aukaili, minha filha é perfeita, não é?"

"É, claro!" Aukaili disse, sem jeito. Respirando fundo, ela decidiu contar a Setsuna "A menina é loira, jovem Setsuna"

"O QUÊ?" Surpreendeu – se a mãe. Abrindo os olhos, Setsuna deu de cara com uma massa de cabelos claros como o sol, e os olhos da pequena, azuis como o céu. Inspirada e encantada com a cor dos olhos da filha, Setsuna sorriu:

"Não importa. Ela é minha, eu a amo"

"Já tem o nome escolhido?" Perguntou Taiki. Darien antecipou – se, tirou a menina dos braços da mãe e estreitou a filha em seus braços:

"Sim. Ela se chamará Skye"

"Skye?" Admirou – se Setsuna.

"Sim, doçura" Darien falou, beijando de leve a testa úmida e suarenta da esposa "Decidi que ela se chamará Skye, e fim de papo" Aukaili percebeu o desconforto da mãe, e apressou – se a dizer:

"Você está exausta, pequena. Descanse. Amanhã poderá ficar grudada em sua pequena, sem preocupar com esse papai babão" Aukaili reuniu suas filhas, e Darien passou Skye para Yaten, meio mudo de emoção. Taiki e Yaten ficaram babando na pequena, sob o olhar embevecido de Setsuna.

Fim do capítulo!

*: DK significa Donkey Kong, popular série de jogos para Super Nintendo e Nintendo 64.

**: O trecho foi retirado da música "Don't speak", do No Doubt, e a tradução do trecho está abaixo:

_Você e eu_

_Estávamos juntos_

_Todo dia, juntos,_

_Sempre_


	3. Claire Williams

**Notas Da Autora:** Olá! Voltei a publicar capítulos desta história!

Desculpem por ter demorado tanto por atualizá-la, mas é que, para quem não tem lido a minha bio, 2004 foi um ano agitado: passei no vestibular, fiquei noiva do Marcel em maio, engravidei em agosto, casei em dezembro e a Isabella nasceu em 13 de maio de 2005. Só agora pude sossegar e voltar a atualizar 'De Repente O Amor'.

**Agradecimento:** A todos que escreveram pedindo que eu a atualizasse. Eu não esqueci dela, mas com noivado, gravidez, casamento e maternidade, minha vida virou de ponta cabeça.

**Esclarecimento:** Quero deixar claro que a história está situada num universo alternativo, onde não existem as Sailor Moon e as Stars (só o game da Sailor V), nem o Milênio de Prata. Darien não aparece na história (bom, não com destaque).

As personalidades das personagens também mudaram um pouco.

**Sinopse:** Serena está ferida pelo desprezo de Darien, e agora teme se entregar a uma nova relação. Seiya nunca se apaixonou de verdade, e mantém relacionamentos superficiais. Seus caminhos se cruzam, e tudo pode acontecer.

**Disclaimer:** Se fosse meu, eu deixava o Darien com a Raye (há quem diga que eles namoraram. Não sei, porque não vi a primeira fase de Sailor Moon), e teria feito o Seiya aparecer há muito mais tempo!

**No Capítulo Anterior:**

"_Já tem o nome escolhido?" Perguntou Taiki. Darien antecipou-se, tirou a menina dos braços da mãe e estreitou a filha em seus braços:_

"_Sim. Ela se chamará Skye"._

"_Skye?" Admirou-se Setsuna._

"_Sim, doçura" Darien falou, beijando de leve a testa úmida e suarenta da esposa. "Decidi que ela se chamará Serenity Skye, e fim de papo" Aukaili percebeu o desconforto da mãe, e apressou-se a dizer:_

"_Você está exausta, pequena. Descanse. Amanhã poderá ficar grudada em sua pequena, sem preocupar com esse papai babão", Aukaili reuniu suas filhas, e Darien passou Serenity para Yaten, meio mudo de emoção. Taiki e Yaten ficaram babando na pequena, sob o olhar embevecido de Setsuna._

**Healing Hearts**

**Capítulo 3**

**Claire Williams.**

Dois dias depois da chegada de Seiya a Tóquio, as gêmeas e suas amigas escoltaram Seiya à secretaria de sua escola. A chegada do novato – que era alto, forte, de longos cabelos azuis escuros e profundos olhos azuis – causou um frenesi de curiosidade entre a ala feminina do colégio. O fato de que Seiya entrou de braços dados a Serena pôs em movimento os círculos de fofocas entre os alunos.

Todos sabiam do romance entre Serena e Darien – afinal, uma colegial cujo namorado era universitário despertava inveja entre as meninas e desejo entre os rapazes. E todos também sabiam que ela havia se tornado uma pálida lembrança da garota vibrante que ela era antes de ser friamente dispensada pelo supramencionado namorado.

Portanto, quando todos puseram olhos no novo – e sexy – par de Serena, os rumores começaram. Uns diziam que, devido à semelhança entre o ex e o provável atual, Seiya era primo de Darien, e Serena estava usando-o para provocar ciúme no ex-namorado. Outros diziam que Seiya era gay e estava usando Serena para esconder sua homossexualidade.

O casal de amigos sabia das fofocas e ria muito, tanto que às vezes choravam de rir. No entanto, Seiya, e somente ele, sabia que sentia-se extremamente atraído pela linda loira, e esconder tal atração estava se tornando muito difícil.

O que ele não sabia – e Serena relutava tremendamente em admitir – era que a loira também sentia-se fortemente atraída por ele. Ele a tratava com carinho e atenção, ouvindo-a quando ela precisava desabafar, abraçando-a quando ela queria chorar, fazendo-lhe companhia quando ela não queria ficar sozinha.

Uma manhã, Seiya, Serena, Ami, Mina, Lita, Raye, Michiru e Haruka estavam sentados em uma mesa quando Melvin e Molly juntaram-se a eles, parecendo extremamente animados.

"Já ficaram sabendo?" Molly disse sentando-se entre Lita e Raye. Melvin ficou de pé atrás da namorada. Ami ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

"Do quê?" Lita perguntou.

"Do baile", disse Melvin, massageando os ombros de Molly. Raye pareceu confusa.

"Que baile?"

"O baile de volta às aulas", Molly respondeu. As meninas fizeram um som de concordância, enquanto Seiya parecia perdido. Serena, percebendo isto, sorriu.

"O baile de volta às aulas comemora o começo das aulas e elege a rainha da volta às aulas, que passará a coroa à rainha do baile de formatura", explicou. Ele assentiu.

"É, é..." disse Melvin, impaciente. "Que seja. Vocês vão?"

Serena fixou os olhos no prato de macarrão, constrangida. Ami, Mina e Lita começaram a tagarelar, Raye atendeu a seu celular, e Michiru e Haruka conversavam entre elas. Melvin e Molly levantaram-se pouco depois, e Seiya foi o único a reparar no embaraço da garota.

"Serena?" Ele disse suavemente. Ela piscou e fitou-o. Seus olhos azuis estavam meio desfocados. "Tudo bem?"

"Oh, sim, sim... É que..." Ela hesitou. Ele sorriu.

"Conte-me", ele incentivou. Ela voltou a olhar o prato.

"Eu e... o Darien...", um soluço baixo escapou de sua garganta, "... Oficializamos nosso namoro num baile de volta às aulas".

"Oh", ele fez e levantou-se, puxando-a consigo. "Vamos, vamos. Está tarde, e vamos perder nossa vaga na Arcada".

Um lindo sorriso iluminou o rosto de Serena, e fez Seiya perder o fôlego. Meu Deus, ela era linda. Tinha tudo para fazer um homem feliz. Tudo bem, podia ser que Darien tivesse se apaixonado por Setsuna, mas isso não era desculpa para que ele fosse tão frio com Serena ao romper o namoro.

"Tá, tá. Vamos logo!" Ela levantou-se com impaciência. Seiya sorriu e pegou a mochila de Serena, acenando para as meninas que decidiram ficar mais um pouco na escola.

Na verdade, as meninas queriam comentar os claros sinais de interesse de Seiya por Serena, sinais que, claro, Serena ignorava, ou fingia ignorar. Para Mina, que convivia sempre com o visitante e com a irmã, estava mais que claro que Seiya havia caído pelos encantos de Serena.

"Não sei, não", disse Raye, duvidando, diante dos argumentos veementes da loira. "Ele age gentilmente com todo mundo".

Lita, Mina, Ami e Michiru fuzilaram-na com o olhar.

"Você é cega?" Exclamaram Ami e Lita.

"Todo mundo está comentando que a Serena está de namorado novo", disse Michiru calmamente. "Essa fofoca certamente não surgiu das ações de Serena, porque ela não age como apaixonada".

"Isso mesmo. O Seiya é extremamente carinhoso com ela, atencioso e cuidadoso. Age como um namorado e, por mais que ela não demonstre, Serena gosta dessa atitude", disse Lita.

"O outro não era assim", disse Raye friamente. As meninas concordaram. Uma luz se acendeu nos olhos azuis de Mina.

"E se..." Ela sorriu com malícia.

"E se o quê, Minako?" Raye quis saber. Mina fez uma careta – odiava ser chamada pelo nome de batismo, preferindo o apelido.

"Podíamos ajudar o Seiya a conquistar a Serena!" A loira disse com entusiasmo.

As amigas se entreolharam, e sorriram.

* * *

Já na Arcada, Seiya e Serena jogavam com empolgação um jogo de corrida. Serena, rindo com alegria, mordia o lábio inferior, concentrada em vencê-lo.

Seiya estava perdendo miseravelmente, porque estava mais interessado em observar Serena. Meu Deus... Ela era linda. Perfeita. Era bela, esperta, meiga, sincera, divertida e leal.

Serena deu um gritinho de triunfo e virou-se para Seiya, os olhos brilhantes de alegria.

"Venci!" Ela gritou. "Venci!"

Ele deu um sorriso.

"Pois é, venceu. Como prêmio, te pago um sorvete".

Os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais.

"Um sundae, com calda de chocolate, farofa de castanha, cereja e chantilly?" Ela disse, a língua umedecendo os lábios. Seiya quase gemeu. Até mesmo aquele gesto, Serena conseguia transformar em algo sensual, sem saber.

"O que você quiser".

Ela abraçou-o.

"Eu te adoro, sabia?"

Ele retribuiu o abraço, meio sem fôlego por tê-la tão perto de si.

"Vamos, Serena?"

Os dois sentaram-se diante de Andrew, que sorriu para a amiga.

"Oi, Sere. Há quanto tempo. O que vai querer hoje?"

Serena sorriu.

"Um sundae com calda quente de chocolate, farofa de castanhas picadas, biscoito, cerejas maraschino e muito chantilly!" Ela falou, parecendo uma garotinha. Andrew riu, anotando o pedido da amiga, e virou-se para Seiya olhando-o com curiosidade.

"Acho que nunca o vi por aqui", o dono da lanchonete disse. Serena corou.

"Ai, caramba! Esqueci de apresentar! Seiya, esse é o Andrew, um amigo meu. Andrew, esse é o Seiya Kou, afilhado do meu pai e hóspede lá de casa".

Andrew sorriu para Seiya e apertou-lhe a mão.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo. E aí, o que vai querer?"

"Hummm..." Seiya bateu no queixo pensativamente. "Acho que uma casquinha de chocolate com cobertura quente de chocolate" (_NA: Eu amo isso! Tem no Bob's e é a única coisa que eu conseguia comer sem enjoar na gravidez_).

"Certo. Então, é um sundae completo e um chocotop", Andrew repetiu, e o casal fez que sim. O jovem afastou-se, deixando os dois a sós.

"O Andrew tem razão, faz tempo que eu não venho aqui", Serena disse, distraidamente. "Mas..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "... É que aqui tem tantas... lembranças".

Ela fitou o tampo polido da mesa. Seiya ficou quieto, perguntando-se se algum dia a lembrança de Darien deixaria de assombrar Serena.

Os dois estavam em silêncio, ambos imersos em seus pensamentos, quando uma mão de longas unhas vermelhas pousou na mesa, e tanto Seiya e Serena ergueram os olhos, para ver a garota mais popular da escola fitando o rapaz com o que ela considerava um olhar sensual.

Era uma jovem alta, de corpo sedutor e bem torneado, longos e flamejantes cabelos ruivos e encaracolados, olhos acinzentados, lábios carnudos e uma sexy tatuagem de borboleta na linha da cintura, aparecendo sob os jeans apertados de cintura baixa. Uma larga extensão de pele bronzeada aparecia entre o cós dos jeans e o curtíssimo top branco.

"Olá", ela disse num sussurro rouco que, antes de Serena aparecer, teria levado Seiya à loucura de tanto desejo. "Eu sou..."

"... Claire Williams", Serena disse com voz fria. A ruiva fitou Serena como se ela fosse uma mosca. Seiya percebeu a frieza da amiga e pegou-lhe a mão. Os olhos acinzentados de Claire ficaram frios, mas ela ignorou os dedos entrelaçados dos jovens.

"Eu queria saber..." Ela correu uma longa unha esmaltada de vermelho pelo rosto anguloso de Seiya, "... Se você já tem companhia para o baile de volta às aulas".

Os olhos de Serena se tornaram duas pedras azuis de gelo.

"Já", ela disse antes que Seiya pudesse responder. Claire fitou-a com petulância.

"Ah, é?" E ela empinou o nariz – que Serena sentiu vontade de esfregar na mesa. "E com quem ela vai?"

"Comigo", ela disse com a mesma imponência e prepotência que Claire falava. "Algo contra?"

Claire ficou injuriada.

"Como assim, com você?" Ela gritou. Andrew aproximou-se prevendo barraco em sua querida lanchonete. Seiya levantou-se e colocou um braço nos ombros de Serena.

"Você ouviu a Serena. Eu vou com ela. Ela é meu par para o baile".

Claire empinou o nariz e disse:

"Se você se arrepender..." Ela disse no que achou ser um jeito insinuante, e saiu rebolando. Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Claire, Serena suspirou irritada.

"Eu odeio aquela menina!" Ela disse sem perceber uma mecha que caía por sobre sua testa. Seiya, porém, percebeu e colocou os longos e sedosos fios loiros atrás da orelha. Os dedos dele roçaram rapidamente pela curva da bochecha dela, e Serena corou sob aquele toque suave e a intensidade do olhar de Seiya.

Percebendo, porém, que aquele não era o momento para assediar Serena de modo mais direto, ele murmurou:

"Por que você odeia ela? Quem é ela, afinal de contas?"

Serena arregalou os olhos.

"Eu sei que você é novo na escola, mas nunca ouviu falar da Claire Williams?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Claire Williams é a líder das animadoras de torcida e, simplesmente, a menina mais antipática da escola!"

Seiya riu.

"A cara dela quando você disse que ia comigo..."

Serena acompanhou-o no riso. Seiya ficou sério, fascinado pela sonoridade do riso dela e pensando as conseqüências das palavras de Serena.

"Mas..." Ele começou. "...Agora você vai precisar ir ao baile comigo".

Serena sorriu.

"Tudo bem".

* * *

Na sexta-feira do baile, Mina, Ami, Lita, Raye e Michiru estavam reunidas para ajudarem Serena a ficar pronta para o baile. As moças já estavam todas arrumadas, e haviam dividido entre si as tarefas para arrumar Serena.

Mina vestia um longo vestido vinho de musseline com cetim, de alcinhas e com babadinhos. Seus curtos cabelos loiros estavam arrepiados e a maquiagem era muito elaborada: sombra vinho, pó compacto cor de pêssego, gloss labial vitrificado rosado e muito rímel preto.

O vestido de Ami era de jacquard azul com estampas pretas e alcinhas, com a barra assimétrica. Os cabelos de Ami estavam presos num coque alto, com duas mechas escapando do penteado e emoldurando seu rosto. A maquiagem era em tons de azul e nos lábios batom cor de rosa.

Lita usava um longuete verde-água com um decote em 'V' de chiffon com detalhes em strass. Ela fizera cachinhos por todo o cabelo e prendera os cachos num rabo alto. Passara nos olhos sombras em tons de verde e nos lábios batom avermelhado.

Raye fazia o estilo sexy com um vestido curto de renda vermelha, tomara-que-caia. Seus cabelos estavam escovados e passados na chapinha. A sombra era preta e o batom, vermelho-cereja.

Michiru, sempre discreta, usava um simples vestido preto reto com um colar simples de pérolas no pescoço. Seus cabelos caíam pelos ombros delicadamente. Sua maquiagem consistia em lápis de olhos, rímel e gloss transparente.

Os acompanhantes de Mina, Ami, Lita, Raye, Michiru e Serena – Jimmy, Tony, Kevin, Nick, Haruka e Seiya, respectivamente – aguardavam pelas jovens na sala. Todos de terno preto – afinal, roupa de homem era mais fácil que roupas de mulher.

O vestido de Serena era lindo, romântico e ao mesmo tempo elegante. Sua cor era em tons de degradê, que iam do rosa claríssimo ao lilás berinjela. A roupa era de alcinhas e o decote, audacioso, era o chamado costa nua, deixando de fora a pele alva e sedosa da jovem.

Mina responsabilizara-se pela escolha da roupa de Serena, que se apaixonou pelo vestido no instante em que a viu. Raye e Ami responsabilizaram-se pelo penteado: cachinhos que retorciam todos os longos fios cor de ouro da jovem. Michiru e Lita faziam a maquiagem: sombra cor de rosa escuro, rímel transparente, batom rosado e, no meio dos lábios, uma levíssima camada de gloss transparente, vitrificado.

Uma hora e meia depois, quando as jovens desceram, os rapazes ficaram fascinados pela beleza delas. Mas nenhum deles superou o fascínio deslumbrado que Seiya sentiu ao ver Serena vestida, maquiada e penteada.

Os jovens saíram para a festa. Ao chegarem no ginásio da escola, Serena respirou profundamente e sorriu para ele.

"Está pronto?"

Ele sorriu, apertando-lhe de leve os dedos.

"Estou. Vamos?"

"Vamos".

Ele desceu e, contornando o carro, abriu a porta com um floreio. Ela deu uma risadinha e, de braços dados, o casal entrou no salão.

_CONTINUA..._


End file.
